Si
by Lune de Cristal
Summary: [SONG FIC] Qui aurait cru que les gens n’étaient pas si parfaits qu’ils ne le croyaient? Si j’avais su que je ne l’étais pas moi-même...


**Titre :** Si

**Auteur :** Marie-Ève M. (Lune de Cristal)

**Genre :** Drama

**Résumé :** Song fic. Qui aurait cru que les gens n'étaient pas si parfaits qu'ils ne le croyaient? Si j'avais su que je ne l'étais pas moi-même…

**Disclamer :** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter à JKR. Je ne possède rien de tout ça et je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant cela et ce n'est pas une histoire commerciale.

**Dédicace :** À tous les ''anti-cho'', j'ai cru comprendre par vos raisons de la détester que JKR en a fait l'image de la belle fille, gentille et sans défauts. Je vous offre cette fic (qui est merdique mais bon…), raison de croire que pour moi, Cho n'est pas si méprisante, elle est peut-être moins irréprochable qu'on pense. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne la déteste pas vraiment.

**Note de l'auteure :** ''Si'' fait partit d'Aquanaute, le premier disque d'une fabuleuse auteur-compositeur-interprètre Québécoise, Ariane Moffatt, qui est autrement dit une des mes chanteuses préférées! Découvrez-là et vous seriez pas déçu de son intarissable talent!....

* * *

La perfection est cruelle et hypocrite et même tant que bizarrement, quand on s'y accroche, dans notre alternance de souffrance, on ne lâche jamais prise.

Dépendant de celle-ci, elle se transforme en véritable meilleure amie.

Elle est ancrée en nous, aisément installée dans notre âme tourmentée et houleuse, tellement qu'on est incapable de garder le contrôle de nous-même, qu'on pense que on ne l'atteindra jamais quand ce qu'on ce projette inconsciemment en est juste l'inverse.

On ne comprends pas que la perfection a crée en nous un véritable désordre, la seule sensation concrète d'un yo-yo sur le poids.

Pour les autres, la perfection c'est nous tout craché. Dans leurs têtes, on doit sans doute nager en plein bonheur.

Est-ce aussi insupportable que ça que de ce faire dire qu'on a tout pour nous? La jalousie des autres est aussi odieuse? Notre envie envers les autres est autant infernale?

Mais est-ce vraiment ça la perfection? Une jeune asiatique au regard troublé, vidé de toute émotion, qui se regardait constamment dans la glace, se fixait sans ciller pendant des heures, pour y trouver une réponse sensée? Cette fille de 17 ans qui prenait depuis des mois comme bouée de sauvetage un simple pèse-personne? La sorcière à l'aspect corporel émacié, qui se disait sans se lasser, que elle était tout sauf l'idéal féminin des gens?

Elle, qui a finit par se détruire à petit feu?

**_Pour l'amour_**

Par ces foutu stéréotypes qui attaquaient son esprit, luttaient sans merci avec son cœur, une rivalité persistante à l'égard de son corps, un branle-bas le combat contre son âme.

Depuis ces interminables mois à se haïr, elle ne fessait que détester qu'elle était, maudire ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Elle qui oscillait dangereusement entre deux mondes impitoyables, dans chacun elle la tenait en otage dans l'enfer de son image corporelle.

Déjà qu'elle était en train de tout perdre ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Ça la dégoûtait, elle se dégoûtait.

Elle avait envie d'hurler sans savoir pourquoi, elle était aussi coupable de cette colère qui ne voulait pas sortir, logée en boule dans sa gorge douloureuse, déjà obstruée par un goût répugnant et familier par ces périodes de rage effrayante.

Elle pesait alors ses doigts contre son oesophage, son estomac agité voulant se replier sur lui, tout se qu'elle avait ingurgité, sous l'effet saccageur de la faim, prêt à ressortir.

Nauséeuse, elle connaissait ce rituel par cœur. Le nombre de fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans la même situation, la même position, à tout se faire vomir, jusqu'à la bile….

Les haut-le-cœur gagnant toujours sur elle.

**_J'ai joint l'ultime au désagréable_**

Elle voulait tellement qu'il lui donne une dernière chance, qu'il puisse donné pardon à une fille belle et mince…

Pas grosse et horrible!

Et elle fichait tout en l'air, comme toujours.

C'était si absurde, si paradoxal, que ce rêve la forçait à continuer. Et aussi à chuter, à sombrer encore plus bas dans la folie. C'était grotesque et en même temps l'unique effort pour y arriver.

Elle avait tellement peur de grossir depuis ce maudit régime qui avait fini par tout gâché quand plus elle maigrissait, plus elle se trouvait un surplus de poids fleurissant.

**_J'ai beaucoup joué à l'infatigable_**

Un bruit discret d'un vomissement excessif très silencieux ce fit alors entendre dans la salle de bain du dortoir des filles de septième année, rompant le silence de mort dans lequel était plongée la tour toute entière des Serdaigles. La porte entrouverte laissait échapper un mince filet de lumière ambrée, au pas de celle-ci, une robe de bal vermeille abandonné au dessus d'une pile de vêtements furieusement empilés là, inconfortables pour son état.

Une jeune fille torturée s'y trouvait.

Cho, s'arrêta enfin, sa crise semblait se calmer, tremblante de froid.

Mais elle avait aussi mal, mal, mal, tellement mal!

Elle fixait la cuvette blanche en tirant la chasse d'eau et se demanda comment elle avait pu autant perdre le contrôle, stressée par la vision des autres qui engloutissait tout ça sans regrets, pendant le festin du bal de noël, en ne résistant plus à des plats alléchants et saturés de calories. Un repas qu'anciennement elle aurait bien aimé savouré.

Plus maintenant. Ça ne lui avait fait aucun bien, tout de suite, Cho s'était sentie complètement ballonnée.

Se sentant en conséquence hideuse et basse, elle s'était excusée au près de ces amis pour aller au petit coin et dans le grand hall désert, elle s'était mise à courir le plus vite que ses souliers à talons lui permettait, pour aller rendre son dégoût envers elle.

**_J'me suis parée de l'irréparable_**

Elle se releva enfin en chancela, s'approcha du miroir et y plongea son regard embrouillé de larmes. Son moral n'ayant jamais été aussi bas.

Sa représentation lui paraissait n'avoir plus aucune lucidité de son vrai physique. Elle n'arrêtait pas de perdre du poids selon la balance mais celle-ci lui mentait en permanence. Elle était vraiment grosse.

Ce qu'elle avait mal…

Ne supportant plus son reflet, ni la douleur à son estomac, elle se tourna dos au miroir en commençant à grelotter. Elle tomba sur le sol et se recroquevilla quelques instants pour y trouver un peu de chaleur, enfilant des souliers plus aisé. Elle se releva progressivement, jetant un regard autour de la pièce chamboulée et la quitta.

**_Et pour l'amour_**

La faute des autres si elle se retrouvait en ce moment à sangloter, sa faute, la faute d'Harry.

Et pourquoi elle s'était disputée avec lui? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu maîtriser sa colère pour le comprendre?

Pour lui, sa propre sihoullette se dégradait. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse pardonner.

Marietta, elle, s'était montrée aussi froide quand elle s'était disputée après sur sa trahison. Depuis, Cho avait cessé d'entretenir leur camaraderie feinte, ayant comprit que Marietta n'était pas l'amie qui le faillait.

Elle voulait qu'elle soit pardonnée de se qu'elle avait pu lui causé avant et après les incident de l'AD, avant qu'il ne voulait plus rien savoir d'elle. Même si le reste du monde aussi se fichait d'elle.

**_J'ai mis le feu à la réalité_**

Sauf que lui ne pouvait pas lui faire une telle chose. Elle a eu l'envie d'être heureuse avec son corps, elle a commencé à maigrir, pour un jour reparler normalement à Harry. Et surtout pas de la meilleure manière, en ne voulant plus rien avaler, en bougeant le plus possible.

Elle déprimait, rare étaient ceux qui lui restaient fidèle sans savoir comme agir avec elle, aussi colérique que consternée.

Elle voulait regagner le contrôle sur le vide qu'était son existence et pour éviter d'engraisser. Elle se bousillait en jouant avec le feu et c'était plus fort qu'elle.

C'était l'unique chose la gardait vivante et prête à continuer : Il fallait qu'elle soit sans aucun défaut pour que les autres la considèrent normale sinon, ils n'aimeraient plus.

Déjà qu'elle n'avait plus le goût de rien ni de voir personne. Elle s'isolait même quand la solitude lui foutait la trouille.

Seule, elle se cachait pour maigrir.

**_Scellé sous vide mon intégrité_**

Elle avait, tellement peur de ce qui lui arrivait, que personne savait puisqu'elle se sentait trop honteuse de sa conduite.

Elle finissait par vivre au quotidien avec ce boulet.

**_J'ai pris des croisières toutes dépenses payées_**

Elle ne savait plus qui elle était!

Elle voulait juste de retrouver l'ancienne Cho.

Elle vagabondait, nageait sans broncher, à la recherche d'espoir, dans ce martyr, monde qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ni même explorer auparavant

Quand elle poussa la porte de la grande salle, elle fut rassurée de constater que le festin était terminé.

Une musique endiablée, débordant de paroles joyeuses, lui bourdonnait dans les oreilles. Un groupe de jeunes hommes était sur scène entraînant le public dans leur enthousiasme.

Déjà, elle su qu'elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Voir des gens s'amusé quand elle ne voulait que mourir de déshonneur la dissuadait de sa vie.

Mais bientôt, elle serait assez bien pour enfin être de ses personnes qui se payaient du bon temps.

**_Qui aurait cru que j'étais si bête?_**

La piste de danse était bondée et elle rejoignit, après avoir bousculés quelques danseurs, le petit groupe ricaneur. Les regards se posaient tous sur elle, elle n'y fit pas attention et attira Michael à l'écart.

Il la regardait drôlement, sans comprendre, remarquant sa tenue inappropriée, un jogging marine, et son air livide, en fonçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est que tu fiches habillée comme ça? Demanda t-il, ahuri, en sentant déjà l'alcool à plein nez.

-Laisse faire ça, Coupa t-elle, sèchement, essayant d'enterrer la chanson de plus en plus forte.

-Mais…

-Aucune importance!

-Cho, fais pas l'idiote et…

-NON! C'est clair? S'exclama Cho, d'un ton furibond.

Il lui sourit, amusé, croyant à une plaisanterie face à une fille comme elle.

-Wô! On s'calme… Qu'est qui t'prends?

Sans en connaître la raison, elle cria presque :

-MAIS RIEN DU TOUT!

**_Si j'avais su que_** **_j'étais si frêle..._**

Elle giffra son esprit, sa vie, elle resta plantée là pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre conscience avec la réalité.

Et elle voulait tellement écorcher sa chair grassouillette et bouffie dont les vertiges s'emparaient.

Elle eu aussi envie de gifler Michael, lui qui la voyait encore comme avant, ça lui rappelait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à faire pour la perdre.

-Écoute, je suis venu te dire q… que finalement ç…. ça me tente pu vraiment de fêter… et de…

-Han?! Fit Michael d'un air stupéfait. V'la quelques jours, tu semblais tellement excitée, tu disais que ça te changerais les idées.

-Ben… j'ai changé d'avis... On se revoit demain, salut.

Elle se retourna si vite, traversa la moitié de la salle si brusquement que elle ne vit même pas qu'il s'était médusé sur place, portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

**_Pour l'amour_**

Harry… Il fallait que Harry sache combien elle se sentait seule sans lui… combien elle se détestait depuis…

Elle le chercha du regard.

Il n'était pas très loin d'où, assis en train de regarder, en souriant de bonheur, Ron et Hermione danser, elle se trouvait et à petit pas, elle s'approcha de lui.

Elle tituba deux fois, obligeant ses jambes à supporter son poids monstrueux encore un peu.

**_J'ai pris mon corps pour une feuille en papier_**

Sa vision se brouilla, elle arriva devant lui, ouvrit la bouche mais elle semblait encore condamnée.

Il la troublait, depuis toujours d'ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, tous ses regrets lui revenaient, tous ses moments qu'elle avait modifiés que pour éviter la vérité déchirante.

La vérité qui était juste devant elle, qui se contentait de la regarder, indifférent.

**_J'ai endossé des souv'nirs trafiqués_**

Elle l'aimait encore, lui l'abhorrait.

Depuis des mois sa vie s'était arrêtait pour ça, quand tout le monde exigeaient beaucoup trop d'elle qui elle aussi était insatisfaite de ce qu'elle faisait.

Puis ces mots réussirent faiblement à se glisser hors d'elle :

-H… H… Harry, il faut… que tu… m'aides… J't'en… pris…

Puis, le vide la salua, lui fit de grands signes, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

**_J'ai hébergé un coeur paralysé_**

La faible lueur des torches rompait l'obscurité de la pièce, se reflétait sur son visage blême. Son corps inanimé gisait-là, depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure, pour lui trois éternité selon le sablier de son cœur, était une vision terrifiante, un spectacle macabre.

**_Cet amour_**

Il serra sa main décharnée du plus fort qu'il pouvait, pour se rassurer, pour lui montrer que la terre pour les autres ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner en six mois. Qu'il ne souhaitait pas la voir pleine de détresse. Qu'il ne voulait qu'il lui arrive malheur.

-Monsieur Potter, Dit une voix distante à ses oreilles, par-dessus son épaule.

Il dévia son champ de vue vers Madame Pomfresh, visiblement inquiet des résultats.

-Alors? Questionna t-il, effarouché. Qu'est qu'elle a?

-Ça dépend de votre point de vue

Sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement, il fit une pression presque exagérée sur la main insensible de Cho pour tenter de se réconforter.

-Du coté physique, elle s'en sortira, Continua Pompon. Ces fonctions vitales ont diminuées de beaucoup, tous les petits signes concrets semblent être là pour confirmer. Elle a aussi une inflammation au niveau de l'œsophage et souffre d'anémie. Miss chang est d'une maigreur externe - elle a un taux de graisse de 25 en bas de sa masse idéale. Sinon, coté psychologique, c'est autre chose, je ne peux rien pour elle. Je crains bien fort que ce seulement elle puisque se soigner.

En tournant la tête un instant vers Cho, il y vis une expression de désespoir superposée sur ses traits.

Il comprit alors.

Mais c'était l'étrange devant lui, la fille qu'il avait connue n'était aussi fragile et morose.

-Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire qu'elle…

Incapable de compléter sa phrase, il lui laissa la finir à sa place :

-… qu'elle se tient entre l'anorexique et la boulimie, de ce qu'on peux en tirer.

Il en resta renversé pendant plusieurs minutes, puis mis dehors d'un ton aigre pour le reste de la soirée, convaincu d'une chose qui se transformait petit peu à petit peu en remord.

**_Qu'il explose faudra le repanser_**

C'était de sa faute si elle se trouvait comme ça.

À son réveil, elle fut forcée de manger. Comme elle s'en attendait.

Elle n'osa même pas commenter sur le fait qu'il lui était interdit de faire une purge.

Et pour être sûr que Cho obéisse, la veille dame lui ordonna de rester toute la journée couchée pour qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces qui voulaient encore se servir d'elle pour ensuite l'abandonner.

Elle n'avait même pas protesté. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle ne voulait plus souffrir. La vie en était déjà trop pleine.

**_Je passe mon tour, je laisse tout tomber_**

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si obèse que ça? Peut-être qu'elle avait abusé des exercices pour rien?

**_Je n'peux pas vivre dans l'illégalité_**

Et la preuve lui arriva en pleine face en après-midi.

Harry était revenu la voir, un sourire aux lèvres en la voyant presque joyeuse.

Au bout de quelques instants, dans lesquels rien ne se produisit, il rompit le silence en deux.

-Cho… Cho… Je ne te comprends plus…. Qu'est qui te prends?

À ces paroles presque acerbes, elle eut vraiment le goût de pleurer.

Pas sa douleur. De rage, de honte, de regrets. Malgré cela, ses yeux restèrent arides, cette fois.

Du coté opposé, ne voulant pas le regarder, elle dit à voix basse :

-Il me prend que j'ai perdu le contrôle quand je croyais l'avoir. Il me prend que j'étais naïve de penser que tu pourrais me pardonner. Il me prend que je me disais que si j'étais parfaite, tu voudrais encore de moi.

Elle respira profondément et se retourna vers lui.

-Mais j'ai tout gâché. Je ne réussis pas à l'être. Pis je sais même pas pourquoi tu adresses la parole à une fille aussi lamentable que moi!

-Cho, la perfection n'existe pas, La raisonna calmement Harry.

-Je l'sais bien! Je l'sais bien!

-T'étais pas obligé de te ruiner pour! J'ai jamais voulu te voir comme ça! Tu le sais ça aussi!

**_Qui aurait cru que j'étais si bête?_**

Les regrets lui bloquaient encore des tas d'artères, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle explosa d'une apothéose d'haine :

-J'mérite juste de mourir! J'suis dégelasse! J'suis tellement nulle!

Harry la retourna, et l'attira contre lui, essayant vainement de trouver les mots qui la soutiendront :

-Non, il faut juste que tu répares ton erreur…. Promet-moi de le faire… je vais te pardonner, tu vas voir… on restera amis… les gens t'aiment pour ce que tu es…

Cho resta là, néanmoins. À vouloir vraiment quitter définitivement ses tourments. Même dans ses bras, elle se sentait trop seule.

Un ange passa.

Une lumière éclaira son âme abîmée, voulant indubitablement la réparée. La petitesse de son espoir, charbonné de souffrance, l'effleura doucement, voulant la blanchir.

-Je veux me voir, Dit enfin Cho, imperturbable, convaincue. Est qu'il un a un miroir ici?

-Oui, là-bas, Répondit-il en pointa le fond de la pièce. Pourquoi, tu me demandes ça?

-Amène-moi devant, s'il te plait.

Dans l'impossibilité de marcher sans chuter, Cho s'accota sur lui pour se rendre jusqu'à la glace qui était moins fourbe que d'habitude.

Ce qu'elle y vit était bien ce qu'elle avait penser voir après tous ces exorbitants ravages.

**_Si j'avais su que j'étais si frêle..._**

La reproduction irréprochable d'une fille qu'elle trahie et ignorée la présence pendant tout ce temps, au profil d'une autre plutôt insidieuse, lui apparut. Une fille qui s'est

autodétruite volontairement. S'appuyant sur le garde-fou de ces anéantissements qui s'empliraient plus ça allait.

Le regard de cette fille avait reprit vie, ce brin d'espoir béat dans celui-ci, voulait la tirer du fond de l'abysse. Pour la traîner jusqu'à la surface. Pour en fini avec cette addiction de beauté.

-Tu vois qu'est que ça fait six mois d'utopie? Tu vois que les vautours m'ont eu?

**_Qui aurait cru que j'étais si bête?_**

Sans trop savoir quoi lui rétorquer, il hocha la tête derrière elle et la laissa continuer.

-T'inquiète pas, Harry. T'inquiète pas. Je vais recommencer à manger. Normalement. Et je vais retrouver un poids convenable. Promis. Je sais que ça va être dur, ben long, mais je vais y arriver. Peut importe de l'opinion des gens sur la Cho incorrecte!

Et en se retournant vers Harry, elle ajouta, oubliant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, l'anorexie lui demandait de mettre un terme à ce qu'elle était :

-Tu sais, si je n'étais pas si imparfaite, je l'aurai défoncé ce foutu miroir.

**_Si j'avais su que j'étais si frêle…_**


End file.
